The Toothfairy is REAL!
by Severia Ashling
Summary: Twenty-four years ago the Autobots landed on Earth. Ironhide met and let befriended a little girl who came to see him as the Toothfairy. They parted ways. Now he meets here again only this time she's an officer in the USAF. Rating M for language.
1. Prolugue 1

One shot again with Ironhide! Yay! I love Ironhide he's my favorite. Again not really edited that well I use wordpad cause my computer is ghetto. Anyhoo...enjoy.

The Tooth Fairy is Real!

She wiped her tears smearing dirt across her soft cheeks still slightly chubby from fading childhood. Her mother was soothing her scrapped knees and eblows with her pocket Neosporin and her favorite unicorn band-aids. Her mother's face was scowling at her and she knew she was in for one of those talks again.

"Sweety you're twelve years old now don't you think its time you stopped believing in the Toothfairy?"

"No! He's really Mom he is! I don't care what Brittany Shannon says!"

It was widely known that Alexis Southernby was from one of the richer families in Tranquility, California. Her father, Allen Southernby, was a third generation GMC baby owning the very car lot his father and his father's father before him had owned. Allen had been not been a trustfund baby he had spent summers between Ivy League school learning the business and became just as successful as his predecessors. Her mother, Victoria Southernby, was a one time state qualifier for Junior Miss California and turned down and oppurtunity to advance in beauty contests to attend college. Victoria had met Allen as a young child and in silver sppon family tradition their parents pushed them together knowing they were the perfect couple. Young Alexis was born in a world of wealth but at the age of six something happened that changed her outlook on life and broke the proverbial mold her parents were trying to fit her in to in debutant society. That something had been the toothfairy landing in her backyard pool.

Like any impressionable child her parents had played along with the childhood belief in Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, and Toothfairy. However when they found their daughter outside beside a crushed pool from a rare meteor landing she had been convinced she had seen the Toothfairy and clung to that belief for the next six years. She was a happy child but lost in this ridiculous fantasy but it would make her strange to other children her age and she was often found playing by herself. Her parents gave her everything she wanted trying to influence their daughter to be what they considered normal. Alexis would not conform and at age twelve she had no friends and only cruel enemies. Brittany Shannon was the bully this week on the playground by the lake who had pushed Alexis down. It didn't matter her parents donated generously to the schools, little leagues, and girl scout troops their daughter's popularity was doomed all because of the Toothfairy.

Victoria took out a tissue wiping her daughter's nose she and Allen were considering therapy and a strict, all girls, Catholic school for Alexis if she didn't learn to leave this childhood fantasy behind. Victoria was giving her this last school year in sixth grade hoping coming out of grade school would help her adjust. Her parents were sadly disappointed.

"Alexis Marie Southernby its time you started to grow up or I'm afraid honey all the children are going to continue to be mean to you." Victoria said swiping her perfectly manicured nails through her layered blonde hair

Alexis puckered her lip crossing her arms defiantly "He's real! The Toothfair is REAL!"

"Alexis that was the meteor you saw we've talked about this." Victoria said trying to reason with her daughter

"No it wasn't! Why won't anybody believe me!"

"Alexis that is enough!" Her father's voice boomed from behind them

Allen Southernby stood in his sharp charcoal business suit his white and brown hair peppered with soft grey. His steel blue eyes bore into her and Alexis let more tears slide down her dirt stained cheeks.

"You will not use that tone when speaking to your mother apologize." He ordered

"Sorry Mommy." She muttered sniffling

"Its all right baby now go up to your room and take a bath Henrietta will lay out some clean clothes." Victoria said talking about her Swedish maid

Alexis complied reckless and argumentive streak fizzling to a dull spark. Her father had that effect on her always the disciplinarian. As Alexis neared the top of the stairs she overheard her parents who didn't think she was within earshot.

"I've hair it Victoria she's going to St. Cains next semester! I've had enough of these childish delusions."

"I know Allen but she is still just a child shouldn't we give her the rest of the school year just like we originally agreed." Victoria pleaded knowing Allen was just angry

Alexis nelt down grabbing the railing and pressing her face between the bars as she listened in shock. Her parents were really going to send her away?

"She is a Southernby and its high time we started treating her like one! I wish there was another way Victoria but is going to inherit from us I don't want our daughter turning into a quack I want to be able to leave her my accomplishments or see her be in something equally as successful in her own choosing. These ridiculous childhood fantasies and stories are corrupting her. Its time we stopped coddling her and became serious. We're her parents and its our responsibility to nurture her and help her grow." Allen said

Victoria sighed burying her face in her hands "I know Allen but I'm so afraid that we'll hurt her more then do good for her she is so impressionable and sensitive."

"We have to take that risk or she'll never have a normal life or be taken seriously by her peers after the next report cards we're transfering her to St. Cains indefinitely."

Victoria looked up feeling eyes on them but no one was there both parents wouldn't see the pink converse sneakers retreating nor the the grubby, tear stained, hand prints on the stair rails.

Alexis packed her Jansport backpack haphazardly deciding to run away. Sniffling and sobbing she didn't get very far other then the park bench a mile away from her house tired from peddling her bike so far. She was lost never having gone anywhere on her own without her mother driving her around in her Jaguar or Suburban. Alexis sniffled drawing her knees to her chest and hugging her legs she was scared but she didn't want to go back home and she didn't want to go to St. Cain's! It started getting dark and then she was really getting scared.

Ironhide was really enjoying his free time. Optimus in the time of peace had given all the Autobots the chance for a couple of weeks to go cruising into any area they wished as long as they maintained absolute discretion. All of them had created holoforms so it was not a hindered task at all. Optimus also figured it was a good chance for the Autobots to experience human life and what earth had to offer outside Diego Garcia. Ironhide chose his first stop on his road trip to be Tranquility he was just making a pit stop to radio Optimus and let him know all was good. This was also a good chance for the Autobots to do reconaissance scouting to look for Decepticon activity. Though they were scattered thin the new stealth technology Prowl had invented kept their signals from being tracked by Soundwave or any of the others. Still it was not much of a straining mission Ironhide had blasted a hole through Starscream big enough to let the sun shin through the last time they met in a battle Decepticons were still being repaired. Even though the Autobots had received their fair share of injuries they were quickly subduing the hold the Decepticons had on this world and the down time was nice.

He cruised father outside of the city until he came next to what Sam Witwicky would refer to as "Snobville" the really ritzy side of Tranquility. If Ironhide calculated the trejectory right he landed here on earth for the first time not far from here. He stopped next to a playground to scan the area because his original landing sight would still be giving off signals that a Decepticon might be able to read. The area was quiet the usual birds chirping and flying, car horns and radios blaring, laughter, and screaming children. Not too far off he noticed what was akinned to a child crying it sounded like Annabelle Lennox his young charge but that was impossible she was in Arizona on the Lennox family farm. He listened closer and the audio didn't match his records of Annabelle he had saved. He scanned more thoroughly and saw that it was indeed a young girl who was sitting on a park bench crying. He sat back watching as the hours passed keeping a close eye on her having been around Annabelle children only cried that way when they were really distraught. Parents and other adults walked by the park bench oblivious and he ground his gears seeing the sheer lack of astuteness the human race had sometimes. One of their younglings was in distress and they were clearly ignoring her. Ironhide waited until the streetlights came on until he intervened with his Holoform.

Alexis watched it start to get dark and she sighed softly picking up her back pack and going to grab her bike. She should find a payphone or someone to help her so she could call home it was inevitable and she was too scared to stay out much longer.

"Ahem...are you lost little one?" A gruff voice cut through her thoughts

Alexis turned sharply her green eyes focusing on the stranger. He was really tall and thick bodied with deep tanned skin and a handle bar mustache. To top it off he was wearing a plaid shirt with sleeves ripped off, weather blue jeans, and a netted ball cap. His whole image screamed farmer or mechanic his hands were even tanned, weathered, and scarred. Alexis shrank from his dark gaze scared.

"Please don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers! You might be a pedophile!" She shrieked

Ironhide scowled fiercely at he accusation "I am not! Do you want my help or not youngling?" his voice boomed

Alexis cowered looking at him "For Prime's sake forget it."

He turned walking away and Alexis squeaked "I'm sorry! Wait I'm scared!"

Ironhide stopped and turned back to her "Well then stop acting ridiculous and tell me your name so I can find your parents."

"Alexis Southernby." She said

"Ah all right I'll be right back don't move." He said pointing at her as he walked towards a GMC Top Kick

Alexis's eyes widened that truck looked just like her father's the gruff farmer man came back. "I just called your parents they're on their way to pick you up I'll stay with you until they arrive."

Alexis sat back down on the bench and looked behind her at the man curiously. He was standing straight up arms crossed he looked down at her "What?"

"Your truck...it looks like my Dad's he owns a Top Kick too."

"Really?" He asked curious

"Its a cool truck just so big! Dad says he'll let me drive it one day."

"Its a lot to handle for such a little thing but if your father supervises I don't see why it would be a problem."

"What's your name?" Alexis asked

"They call me Ironhide or Hide for short."

"That's a funny name." She said with a smile

He glared at her and her smile dropped "It is only odd to some not my family."

"Oh...its a nickname then."

"Whatever." He huffed the younglings could be annoying at times

"I like it...are you a mechanic...or a farmer?"

"Erm....I suppose you would call me a mechanic." He said unsure

"Cool my grandpa was good mechanic used to build race cars." Alexis said softly

"Hmm."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No."

Alexis swung her pink converses and Ironhide looked down at her dirt streaked appearance and bandaged knees and elbows "You look as though you were in a fight do you requirce medical assistance or are the wounds superficial?"

Alexis blinked at him confused "Are you hurt youngling?"

"Oh no...not really I got these from falling down its kind of why I'm here."

"What happened did your parents harm you?" Ironhide asked suddenly feeling very protective

"No! It was a girl named Brittany Shannon! She's just a mean bully who picks on me." Alexis giggled at his silly accusation her parents never so much as spanked her

"Oh...Did you win the fight?"

"Almost if my Mom hadn't come."

"What was the fight about?"

"The Toothfairy."

Ironhide faltered looking at the brown haired girl he knew vaguely of this Toothfairy from the human traditions. However if he was correct this child was of an age cycle where she should no longer believe in such a fantasy.

"Toothfairy?" he asked confused

"The Toothfairy is real! I saw him! He climbed out of my pool when I was six and no one believes me." Alexis said her voice broken by emotion and her gaze becoming fierce

Ironhide's memories surfaced and it made sense when he had first landed on earth he had encountered a young, female, child. She had been only a mere toddler a year or so older then Annabelle Lennox now. The child had called him the Toothfairy too. Could it possibly be the same female child?

"Many of the humans say it was a meteor strike." He said testing her knowledge

"NO! That's what everyone thinks but it was the Toothfairy! He was huge he climbed out of my pool and hid behind a tree peeking out! He forgot my tooth and to leave me my dollar because my mom and dad scared him off! Adults aren't supposed to be able to see them or they disappear." Alexis huffed

Ironhide smiled softly at the young girl "I see."

"You don't believe me do you? Just like everyone else." Alexis accused

"I never said..."

"You're using that voice! That voice all adults use to try to make you think they believe when they really don't to make you feel better!" Tears spilled down her cheeks

"Now look youngling don't go spouting off with your smart mouth thinking you know things you just don't! What you saw that night was certainly no the "Toothfairy" it was me!" Ironhide said gruffly jabbing a large thumb in his own chest

"Not it wasn't!"

"It was!"

"Was not!"

"I can prove it!" he said

Alexis screamed as the man before her suddenly fizzled out of sight like someone turned off a T.V. screen. She jumped up looking wildly around until she heard the roar of an engine and the black Top Kick came over parking right in front of the park bench. A strange sound like tires spinning really fast and metal grinding filled her ears as the truck transformed literally and a hulking body stood in front of her of none other then a giant robot. Her mouth was agape as she stood in amazement then a giant smile followed as she stared into bright blue optics.

"IT IS YOU! I KNEW IT!" She giggled excitedly

"I'm not a fragging Toothfair I'm a Autobot." He said

"Au-to-bot?" She asked

"Autonomou-oh frag it...I'm a giant alien robot." He said gruffly clicking his cannons and stretching he'd been stuck in alt mode to long luckily the streets were empty

"SO COOL!" Alexis said walking a circle around him

"Stop that I'm not something to oggle at." He ordered

"So...are you going to take over the planet?" Alexis asked curiously

"What? Of all the-NO! I'm a warrior I'm here to protect you and your planet."

"Oh....cool...cool....so why'd you land in my pool?"

"I did not mean too I had just arrived on earth and unfortunately that was where I landed I do however remember you. You were quite younger then."

"Uh-huh! Now everyone will really believe me and mom and dad won't send me to St. Cains! YES!"

"You can't tell anyone."

Alexis stopped abruptly "What? Why?"

"Because we are at war trying to protect your earth and we do so secretly because not many would be as accepting as you about our being here." He said trying to explain as best as he could

"Oh...right they'd take you and do experiments on you and stuff." Alexis said sticking her tongue out

"Indeed."

"So thank you...for showing me." She said shyly

"Your welcome." He said

They talked some more over the next few minutes it took for her parents to arrive. Ironhide was growing fond of the young girl she was the direct example of what was worth to protect on this planet. She was sweet and bright talking no stop and asking him questions not at all afraid of his secret. He had transformed back and now his holoform was sitting next to her his alt mode parked infront. Alexis told him that no one had ever believed her about his appearance and he found it almost touching child was so loyal. She also told him that her parents were going to send her away to a Catholic Boarding school where they were mean and strict and his scowled though there was nothing he could really do. Not soon after her parents arrived in a white suburban a beautifully made up woman ran up enveloping her in a hug.

"Alexis! Oh my god honey we were so worried!" She said in a half sob

Ironhide stood looking at her father who himself was a large man he was angry but more worried then angry as he approached him. "Thank you...Mr...?"

"Ironhide! His name is Ironhide Dad he has a truck like yours." Alexis said

"Ironhide...thank you Mr. Ironhide." Allen said extending his hand

Ironhide shook it tightly glaring at him "Nice sweet girl you got there son....I wouldn't be sending her away to no boarding school."

Allen's eyebrows shot up "What?"

"That's why I ran away Dad I don't want to go to St. Cains." Alexis said pulling out of her father's grip

"All right honey will talk about this later." Allen said trying to take his hand away from the handshake with Ironhide

"I think its a fine time to talk about it you won't be sending that sweet girl to know boarding school." Ironhide growled his eyes glowing in reminiscence of his blue optics grip tightening his handshake considerably

Allen Southernby's eyes widened considerably in shock and pain "R-right can you please let go." He pleaded

Ironhide sniffed at the pathetic excuse of a man in front of him and let his hand go. Allen shook it and Ironhide still kept that blazing stare on him. Alexis giggled hiding her mouth behind hands as her usually big strong dad cowering from Ironhide. Victoria hid behind her daughter from the huge man.

"See you around Alexis..let me know how your school year goes." Ironhide said with a smile to the little girl

"Bye Ironhide!" she called as her parents quickly steared her towards the Surburban

Peeking out her window that night at the repaired pool Alexis Southernby smiled content wondering if she would ever see her alien friend again. At least she hoped so because she wouldn't be going to St. Cain's ever as her dad iced his hand down stairs.


	2. Prologue 2

Alexis Southerby grew from a dreamy and lonely pre-teen to a wild and attractive young woman. She took after her father more then anyone thought in looks and temperament. She'd come out of her shell after finally meeting her childhood dream the "Toothfairy" AKA Autobot, transformer, and Weapons Specialist Ironhide. Her father and mother never sent her to St. Cains prepatory and all girls catholic school. They did however leave her alone and give her freedom. Her parents sat down and talked about there run in with Mr. Hide and chalked it up as a strange experience but they learned they were pressing their little girl to hard. They let her alone to her own ways and stopped putting so much pressure on her or of the name Southerby. Alexis grew up practically normal aside from having the "Toothfair" as a friend who was in the shadows from time to time in his own absence from his duties as a elite warrior ro earth.

Alexis much to her mother's dismay chopped off her long brown hair. It was far to thin and soft to much use long her hair was cuter and more manageable short. She inherited a lithe build with a normal bust and slightly large hips. Alexis did a lot of Horse showing and riding in her teenage years which kept her in shape. She also played polo at the club and took to swimming laps in her freetime. She was accepted into a brilliant private institute for which she herself had applied for math and sciences in her highschool years in San Diego, CA. From then on she excelled at mechanics and engineering and soon joined the AIR FORCE at eighteen instead of going to an ivy league school and pursuing business much to her father's disappointment and silent wishes.

Alexis hadn't seen Ironhide since she was a twelve year old and she often had dreams of him. Her wishes to join the military and study engineering were inspired by him but not the only reason why she had chose her field of study or career. She had a dream to someday joing NASA and become a astronaut and explore space and its outer regions. She hoped however secretly her career and studies would someday bring her to see Ironhide again. Indeed they did for ole' Hide kept one optic on his young friend.

Alexis looked at her commanding officer with a quirked eyebrow "Excuse me sir but you're having me transferred to where exactly?"

"To Diego Garcia they requested you personally."

"That is a top secret facility for chemical warfare and experimental anti-terrorist weaponry why would they need someone in my field?" She asked "I work on jet engines."

"I asked myself the same question Sergaent but apparently they are starting a air vehicle division and require your expertise I don't ask questions I just deliver the orders."

Alexis pursed her lips and stopped from rolling her eyes "You have twelve hours you leave at 0500 hours."

"What!? Sir!" Alexis said in shock

Apparently Diego Garcia facility did not do the usual three to six month notice of transfer. Not even twenty-four hours only twelve. "Your personl effects will be packed up and delivered shortly after your departure their orgnanization takes care of their soldiers from what I've heard Sergaent." He said with an apologetic smile

Alexis sighed heavily "Yes sir...thank you sir." She said curtly

"Dismissed Sergeant." He said handing her the transfer file

She saluted and took the file before filing out. As soon as the door was shut she gave a not to kind kick to the sheet rock wall outside causing a lieutenant to give her and odd look. "As you were!" She snapped pulling rank

He jumped at her turn and continued on to his destination. She growled stalking out the door cursing under her breath as she got into her vehicle and drove off to her barracks. She was used to the abruptness of military life at time, the six month tours on ship, the nasty food, horrible health plans, and even shitty pay. However this was just.....BULL SHIT!! She continued cursing ignoring her roommates strange look as she was reading a magazine on her bunk.

"Get tanked?"

"Got screwed up the ass is what." Alexis replied grabbing her duffel bed and pulling out her neccesities

"You got transfered?" Her roommate asked she was an African American who was in the SARS program tall and muscluar she towered over Alexis.

They weren't necessarily best friends but they bunkmates and had a little to do in day to day affairs.

"Yes...and I have twelve hours to pack I leave tomorrow to fucking Diego Garcia." Alexis huffed

"Whoa! The top secret facility in the Indian Ocean?"

"The one and only."

"Holy...wow...why though?"

"Exactly what I asked...no one seems to know exactly why." Alexis grumbled continuing to pack

She tossed and turned that night wondering why in the world she was transfered so abruptly and even midly considering going AWOL...just mildly.


	3. Chapter 1: Arrival at Diego Garcia

**Hey all sorry this is late. I was busy with summer classes and work. Thank you all for the feedback. I actually had no intention of continuing this story. Alexis was just supposed to be a one shot but she grew on me. Excuse the lack of editing I tried my best. My laptop does not have WORD only wordpad which as you know does not have spell and grammar check. I may be an English and History major but my grammar skills dealing with run on sentences and commas etc. are lacking there of.**

You'll notice I"m using ranks in this chapter. I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT MILITARY RANKS!! I will not pretend to do so. I looked this all up. I know that to be an officer you have to go to college and Alexis had a Master's degree in engineering. She's not a youngin either she's about thirty years old. That's 18 years since she met Ironhide and 13 that she's been in the USAF. The high school academy she went too knocked out two years of college for her because it was a special gifted academy and advanced placement. No she didn't just wave money at them and they let her in. She had to study and take exams to enter. After that she completed her bachelors in another 2 years which would have put her at about 19. So then I'm purely guessing here.....she was in the military this whole time from the time of her graduation at 17 so.......another 4 years for a master's..AGAIN gussing that would but her at 25. She has been actively a master engineer about five years. I would guess that she earned her way up because of three reasons...

1) Not married no dependents  


**2) Committed to career**

**3) No nonsense attitude**

**You don't have to have a super hero character to know that in real life dedication and hardwork will get you places. Forgive me for my lack of knowledge of military affairs. **

**Severia Ashling**

**Chapter One**

Alexis Southernby reported to the airport tired and in a slightly rumpled set of camoflauge. She left her belongings in her barracks to be packed accordingly praying they didn't forget or damage any of her personals. With only her shoulder bag she waited for the plane with her roommate who took the time to transport her to the airport.

"Thanks Michelle." Alexis said softly

"Its all right. My commander understood and let me take off PT this morning to see you off." Michelle said her Afircan-American roommate and fellow soldier

Alexis took the cup of coffee offered to her and watched the screen of the flight numbers that were on time or delayed. Her flight despite her wishes was on time. "So you'll fly to Japan then take a hop to Diego Garcia?" Michelle asked

"Yes. A wopping eleven hours from L.A. to Tokyo and then another eight or so to Deigo Garcia on a crappy hopper?" Alexis sighed yawning before sipping her coffee

"Well you bought that book and you have your ipod that I downloaded all my songs onto." Michelle said with a grin

Alexis offered her a small smile wishing she had hung out more with her roommate the time they had bunked together. Michelle had impeccable taste in music. "Thank you...I got an hour better go through security so I don't miss my flight." She said

"Bye Alexis email me when you can and let me know you got there all right." Michelle said patting her shoulder

Alexis waved goodbye as she checked in with the ticket counter non-passengers were not allowed passed this point for security reasons. She boarded the escalator and headed towards security where her baggage was scanned. She flashed her military I.D. showing them it was all right she had a side arm that was properly secured in lock and key in her luggage. She was an officer and she was allowed to travel with it as long it was checked and stored in baggage properly and she had clearance. Security cleared her and she boarded her plane.

Alexis took her cover off and put her ear phones in looking out the window as her plane taxied out of the loading dock. She sighed looking at the Los Angeles skyline. She had worked at this base for five years now and it was her home. She closed the window and leaned back in her chair enjoying the fact she at least got to fly first. Her commander wasn't kidding when they said NEST took care of their officers and potentials.

Twenty hours later a helicopter landed on the Diego Garcia airstrip. Doyle Rodriguez flipped idly through the file on NEST's later recruit. How in the hell he had gotten the job of debriefing the new recruit and putting her through to placement. He looked at the picture of her and quirked his eye at the pixie like girl with a small smile. Her whole life was contained in this record spolied little rich girl who'd run away from home to join the military. Surprisingly enough she'd made a name for herself. A Masters in Aeromechanics and Aeronautical engineering one of the top officers from L.A. USAF base. She'd built jet engines and was putting in for advanced placement in the testing and specs field for NASA. No doubt she had dreams of becoming and astronaunt. He The helicopter's propellers stopped and the door opened several soldiers exited thrown their duffels on the ground. A tall slim figure exited and Rodriguez recognized his charge.

She was taller then he expected as he walked up to the woman and stronger too it seemed. She single handledly shoulderd her large duffel and rucksack looking at him. "Officer Southernby?" he asked

"Actually I outrank you soldier you should be saluting me." Alexis said a little irritable from travel

Rodriguez jumped at the hostility not expecting that. It was true she did out rank him he saluted her. "Yes First Lieutenant ma'am!" he said. Alexis smiled "Thank you and Sergeant at ease."

Rodriguez did relax he hadn't taken the time to establish her rank exactly he'd only glanced briefly over her file but Alexis Southernby was an officer and a First Lieutenant to boot that earned her some respect. "Ma'am I am Sergeant Major Rodriguez and I welcome you to NEST base Diego Garcia."

"Thank you. Can you show me my barracks?" She asked tired

"I would ma'am but it is required your placement starts immediately and I am to debrief you on the way." Rodriguez said

Rodriguez had missed her rank from her file so he wasn't very astute but what else could be said for the marines? Alexis mused to herself over this they were all hot shots everyone of them her appearance always threw them off. A woman in her field she had learned very quickly to put her foot down early about respect or she would never get it. Rodriguez was of course from Spanish descent short and stalky with the severe crew cut of his corps.

"Very well let's proceed." She said

"Ma'am this way." He said motioning her towards a land vehicle

He took her duffle for her and loaded in the back seat and climbed in the driver side. Alexis followed suit on the passenger and they took off.

"Welcome to NEST First Lieutenant it is an honor to have you here..."

"Save the pleasnatries Sergeant Major tell me why I'm here." Alexis said

"Right ma'am you were commissioned to help head our new air vehicle field you expressed interest in continuing into NASA in the developmental and experimental field in space flight our higher ups thought your talents would be better expressed here."

"I see. Exactly who are these higher ups? Do they outrank me?"

Rodriguez smiled a little "More then you realize ma'am you'll be meeting them shortly but first please allow me to show you around."

Alexis nodded Rodriguez showed her around the base. It was more vast and impressed her more then she had thought. It was more of a singular department personally funded by the pentagon where many members of all branches of the military were hand chosen to come. The facility was top secret and for her to have been reassigned here they had had their eye on her. That was what perturbed Alexis the most. She had done everything to keep herself clean and out of trouble the last decade and her career meant everything to her. The only good thing was working here she would have a first class ticket to any place of her choosing and the top of her list was NASA.

He stopped outside the female barracks "Ma'am please rest and report to Hanger E9 at 1600." Rodriguez said

"Thank you Sergaent Major."

Rodriguez saluted her and climbed back in his vehicle to return back to his duties. He drove to E9 exiting and walked in facing Lieutenant Colonel Lennox who was grinning. "How'd she do Sergeant Major?"

Rodriguez saluted and then filled him in "She's very.....scrappy sir I have a feeling she'll fit right in."

Lennox turned to the parked GMC topkick with a grin "Here that Ironhide you're girls already making a name for herself by terrorizing the grunts."


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys!

_**Hey all. Got a Beta for my chapters! Cai-ann! She's great and you can thank her for editing this chapter for me. We won't always catch all mistakes so if you see any feel free to point them out IN A CONSTRUCTIVE MANNER. I am an adult so talk to me like one please. Just to let you know few things I've added a bio for Alexis just to give her more depth and for you to get to know her more. Again Alexis I've tried to keep as much correct character development as possible if you think I can improve on something without completely changing her character let me know I'll take it into consideration. I'm not familiar with ranks so I've kind of just guessed at Lennox's and Epps' ranks. So if they're not correct also note me I'll change them to something that makes more sense. I've also Italiscized and Bolded the comlink conversations between the Autobots for easier reading. I put a lot of work into this chapter I hope you appreciate it.**_

_**Also another side note, no one has mentioned this too me as of yet but I became aware of it, in Transformers Armada there is a girl named Alexis and she is friendly with Starscream. A lot of people ship her with Screamer. This is not the same Alexis just thought I'd mention that. Also with this story don't expect her to be turned into an Autobot, kidnapped by Decepticons, or absorb a piece of All Spark. Alexis is unequivocally human and will stay that way which means she has all the human weaknesses and fears. I'm tryng to establish what I think would be a slightly realistic Autobot human friendship and their reactions to eachother. I'm not telling you the direction I'm going with the story but it will be some romance. I've got to keep something under my belt.**_

_**Thanks! Read and Review please!**_

_**Severia**_

**BIO**

**Alexis Marie Whitaker Southernby**

**Parents: Allen Joseph Southernby II and Victoria Marie Whitaker-Southernby**

**Age: 30**

**Sex: Female**

**Race: White**

**Height: 5'10**

**Build: Slim, slightest boyish, kind of bigger hips**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown with Red highlights (She puts highlights in her hair not natural)**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Rank: First Lieutenant USAF**

**MOS: Aeronautical Engineer**

**Education: California Academy of Math and Science Graduated 2019, Bachelors in Aero space and Mechanical Science from UCLA 2021, Master's Degree in Aero Space and Mechanical Engineering from UCLA 2025**

**Background**

**Alexis first met Ironhide at the age of six when he first landed on earth in 2007 during the Battle of the All Spark. She mistook him for the Toothfairy and would for an additional 7 years come to think of him as the actual Toothfairy. Alexis was an odd slightly introverted kid. She was picked on for still believing in the Toothfairy which caused her to get into several fights. She excelled in academics from a young age both bright and ambitious.**

**She is from a long line of aristocratic slightly debutante society. Southernby family originally started out as Gold and Oil tycoons in the late 1800's but then invested in automobiles in the turn of the century. They hold strong stock share in the GMC and Chevy motor company though do not actually own the company. The Southernby's move to Tran quality, CA in the 1950's and established GMC and Chevy dealerships. Alexis' father', Allen, is a 3rd generation car baby and ivy leaguer.**

**Alexis' life changed the night she met Ironhide and would not come to meet the standards of the Southernby name she would be the first daughter born to the Southernby's in 3 generations with no male heir. She always loved math and sciences and meeting a giant robot warrior from space inspired her to make her own path.**

**She was a rebellious teenager not bending to her parent's wishes about the age of 16 she threw away all reminders of her rich lifestyle and enrolled in the academy to pursue sciences. She had already made up her mind to attend UCLA in undergraduate courses for Aeronautical Engineering. She received her bachelors at the age of 20 and received her masters at the age of 25. She enlisted in the USAF at the age of 20 in the officer's program and continued school to receive her masters. She has traveled all over the world but spent her last 3 years at Los Angeles Airforce base when she was recruited for NEST.**

**Personality: Alexis was spoiled from a young age so she was used to getting what she wanted. She can be bossy and throw tantrums from time to time if she doesn't get her way. She had to learn to ebb this personality trait especially joining the military. She instead rerouted this trait into an ambition to get what she wanted. She has focused from a young age to study hard to gain what she wanted trying to prove herself and get out of the Shadow of the Southernby name. She is not afraid of hard work but if things do not go her way she will be known to quit a project and walk off from time to time she had been reprimanded several times and wrote up once. She is used to working alone in a small group coming to NEST she will learn she is definitely not in charge and will have to start at the bottom once again to gain respect because there is no "I" in team. She is by no means your typical girly girl but she hates to get unecessarily dirty. Her living quarters are usually a mess which earned her complaints from her bast bunk mates. She has a good memory so she hardly ever write anything down. Has tendency to collect photographs from odd angles like lying on your back looking up at a tree, down spiral staircases etc..**

**Relationships: She was engaged for a short time to a young officer about 3 years ago Jason William Aubrey but they ended their relationship over different personal interests. Jason wanted her to retire and become basically a civilian wife and mother to his children Alexis did not want that. She basically pushed the love of her life away and lost a great deal. Since then she had lived in barracks and not basic housing.**

**Likes: Sleeping late on her days off, kiwi and strawberry yogurt, Praline Icecream, Horror stories, and the color Purple, bossy somewhat chauvinistic men**

**Dislikes: Pink and Red, apples red or green, romance movies (especially the Notebook), and men who are smarter then her**

**Ambitions: To become an Astronaut and retire to a ranch where she can breed horses**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys!**

Alexis barely had enough energy to complain even to herself about the state of her barracks. They were way too small. There was barely enough room for two bunks and a medium storage area. Her barracks back in L.A. had been spacious and more domestic. This reminded her of the cramped quarters aboard the aircraft carriers she had done her tours on. She was not impressed. The 10 x 11foot box barely had enough room for two people basically a place to rest and get dressed.

She sighed, seeing the preferred bunk of choice the bottom was occupied. There were family pictures posted of a short, curvy, blonde. It looked like she had a family because there were several pictures of her and two boys together with a man whom she assumed was her husband. He was red headed and probably civilian because his hair was long and he sported several tattoos. The family looked happy and bright and she wondered what kind of woman her roommate was.

At the moment however she was too tired from jet lag to care. She dropped her duffel and checked her watch setting it for her alarm to go off. It was a little after 1300 hours so she had exactly three hours to get some sleep and refresh before she had to appear at hanger E9 to meet her commanding officers. She thought back to Rodriguez and his aloof explanation of said commanders. It irked her. Usually a soldier made it their personal agenda to know each and everyone of their commanders. Some did it to suck up others just wanted to know the dragons who would be breathing down their necks. Alexis preferred the second since she'd stepped on toes a few times at L.A. and gotten reprimanded for it though through a very careful apology and her outstanding record thus far had gotten it from being permanently put onto her record in writing.

Alexis had one particular problem, when in her department she liked to work alone. She didn't mind technician specialists to assist her in running diagnostics and do a lot of the grunt work that could take hours of her precious time. She hated staring at computer screens of schematics for hours and hours on end while her hands were itching to grab tools and jump head first into the job. In many ways one working with her would come to find she would make excuses to do a lot of work herself. She had ignored safety protocol before and gone out of her way to reprimand a few underlings on their lack of technique which had landed her in her commanding officer's desk chair on the end of a lecture on more then once occasion. He would tell her building an engine no matter how smart the individual required a team and emphasize her lack of appreciation for her team members no matter what their job detail or skill level. Alexis knew this but she knew ways around rules knew ways around involving more then one person on a particular job or act in working on HER engine. She didn't like to have to be responsible for someone else or clean up someone else's mistakes. She counted on herself more so then not because of this.

It was when she was accused of being disrespectful of authority that she learned she had to deal with certain aspects of others helping her. There were in fact times she couldn't do everything herself. It took her the last two years at L.A. to develop a working relationship with her crew of five members and it was a very delicate balance. She had worked hard to maintain that balance within herself and her team. To just be yanked away from them and her hard work on the aviation program irked her. Here she was an officer yes but so were many others. She would have to work her way up all over again and get used to a new team which knowing the seniority system she would have to start at the bottom again and would not be in charge. All of her hard work out the window just because of that and knowing NEST had a particular interest in her was not necessarily an honor to her it creaped her out.

Alexis liked working on engines of air craft but they were neutral to her the jet engines were hardly ever attached to the plane or vehicle itself while she worked and tested them. They were usually transferred to another department for that assembly and more qualified technicians and engineer would take over she had chosen specifically not to be part of this assembly. In her mind she didn't want to see the engines the heart and soul of the machine be placed into the body that would inevitably be a weapon used to kill. It was every soldiers realization that their job somehow would be connected with battle but one tried to evade it as long as possible. Working for NEST that would not be the case they were an anti-terrorist and biochemical warfare facility there would always be a mission there would always be a fight and she would have no doubt the things she would experience.

These thoughts had plagued her the entirety length of her journey but now they were present right outside her door literally. She sighed trying to relax on the uncomfortable cot they had the gall to call a bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Alexis woke to the digital chirping of her wrist watch alarm. She groaned sitting up and turning it off she yawned stretching and blinked looking around before rubbing a hand through mussed hair.

"About time for a soldier you sleep like the dead." Came a disembodied southern voice

Alexis leaned over looking down at the blonde she recognized from pictures. The woman was reading a magazine sprawled out on her lower bunk. Alexis stretched once more before climbing down and looking down at her.

"I tend to at times…I'm First Lieutenant Southernby United States Air Force."

"Nice to meet ya I'm Master Sergeant Riley United States Army and I'm not giving us this bunk so don't bother askin."

Alexis raised an eyebrow "How'd you know I was going to ask for it?" she quipped

"They all do. Every one of my last roommates have. This I my cave so off limits." She said amused

"How many other roommates did you have Riley?" She asked

"Five. Most women don't last long around here seeing as most of us have families or the work is too tough for them."

"Oh. Well what is your MOS?"( Military Occupational Specialty- basically your job category in the military) Alexis asked

"Communications I help run the radios and external comlinks in this craphole." She joked

"The facility isn't really that bad.."

"Think so? Guess you haven't been to E9 yet? Guess they got smart and let people recover before shuttling em off to the big whigs." She chortled

"Who are the big whigs?"

"Can't tell ya its automatic three days in brig if I do before hand things around here are a lot more confidential then your previous base better get used to that." Riley warned

"I'm used to that I…"

"No you're not." Riley corrected not looking up

Alexis visibly rolled her eyes "Well it was nice meeting you I have to get ready."

"Ditto." Riley said not looking up

Alexis unpacked her uniform and her travel iron before giving the body of her roommate one last look before heading to the showers.

She fixed her short brown hair styling the limp layers as best as she could still wet. With her cover on it really didn't matter that much anyways. She tucked stands behind her ears and applied very minimal make up just some face powder, mascara, and some simple cherry chapstick that gave no shade to her lips. She saved her real make up for liberty and not so much when she was in uniform. Since she had just arrived today she had no dress blues that were not folded up and wrinkled it would take her hours to prep them. She opted for her tan cammies which were standard in desert and since she was on active duty especially she didn't think they would mind the informality. Checking her belt and then tightening her boots she left the locker room she had exactly twenty minutes.

_**"Optimus I don't understand why we cannot just transform and be done with it. She has seen me in my bipedal mode before."**_ Ironhide commed irritated

In hanger E9, the infamous meet and greet of the Autobots, a massive Peter Bilt sat with his right and left flanked by two other vehicles. The Peter Bilt was red and blue painted with a brilliant chrome grill. On the semi's right the latest model of the GMC Topkick parked and if one looked closely could see the large black truck twitch its tires. On the Semi's left sat a neon colored search and rescue hummer silent and still.

_**"Because Ironhide it is a formality with her earth's military forces to approach us in proper uniform and polite mannerisms. So we reciprocate the action. It is sometimes also less of a shock to see our alt modes before we transform. Also it gives the full of effect of what we are to the humans they respect us more."**_ Optimus said

_**"You just like doing it to these upstart liaisons like that moron Calloway."**_ Ironhide mused to his Prime

_**"I never claimed that it didn't have any underlying purposes."**_ Optimus chuckled back

_**"Do you really think she remembers me?"**_ Ironhide said with the umpteenth time that day

_**"Will you quit grinding your gears over this Ironhide? The girl I doubt forgot a thirty foot robotic organism whom she thought was that fictional character…what was it again…RIGHT the Toothfairy."**_ Ratchet's amused voice cut in.

After the "Toothfairy" incident many of Ironhide's comrades had poked and ribbed him about this title. After a few well placed Stun blasts from his cannons, non-lethal but paralyzing, most quieted down except good ole' Hatchet who could always get under a bot's protoform quicker then any known parasite.

_**"HEY this is a private com HATCHET."**_ Ironhide snapped back

_**"If it was private you'd set up better firewalls I'm not even a hacker and I broke through this one."**_ Ratchet snapped

_**"Hatchet I've got a plasma blast with your aft's name on it…"**_

_**"Knock it off!"**_ Optimus snapped to his CMO and second in command

Both Autobots silenced all communications between one another and waited. _**"Optimus you think she'll remember me?" **_Ironhide asked

**_"I do my friend."_**

_**"She's not a youngling anymore she's grown what if she changed too much? What if she's mad about all this?"**_ he asked

_**"We will handle the issue if it comes up. However you and I both personally looked over her files and records she seems to have made quite and example out of herself. As for bringing her to Delta Garcia once we made it public that a human within the military forces had contact outside of Decepticon affairs it was only a matter of time before they recruited her. Not only for her talents but because we do not want a leak out into this world as of yet my old friend, she will understand I am sure."**_ Optimus said

_**"I suppose."**_

_**"Quiet now! I'm picking up voices on my audios."**_ Ratchet snapped

Alexis had gotten lost twice before she'd broken down and asked someone for help to find hanger E9. They graciously pointed her in the right direction and she had to run the rest of the way because by that time she only had five minutes. She made it to the massive hanger stopping to catch her breath.

"Hey there First Lieutenant!" She jumped looking up

She saw in front of her an Lieutenant Colonel grinning at her. He was well in his forties with peppered grey and sandy –blonde hair with hazel eyes. His eyes had crinkles at the corner from his smile. He was fairly tall and lanky but not without the miltary physique. She snapped to attention saluting him.

"First Lieutenant Southernby reporting Sir."

"Right on time too. At ease." Lennox said saluting her

Rodriguez was right she was quite the little pixie though tall she looked like she belonged more in bikini by the pool back at her Tranquility mansion an Ivy League boyfriend on her arm. One glimpse into hard blue eyes and he knew though appearances could be deceiving something in line of work one took to heart.

"I apologize but my comrade and partner in crime is running late so we'll wait a few more minutes. So tell me about your stay so far." He said with a friendly smile

Alexis was taken back at the fact the Colonel was getting so personal,

Commissioned officers, of other factions especially, were hardnosed and stuck to their work guns. She remembered Riley's attitude from their run in earlier and shirked it off.

"Good so far Sir."

"Everything up to par Lieutenant we aim to please." He said sarcastically

Alexis could not help but smile at him "Satisfactory."

"Riley's not being a pain in the ass to you is she?" He asked cocking an eyebrow

"How did you..?"

"Good Ole' Sergeant Riley was one of the first commissioned women officers we had stay full time out here. She likes it here but I'm afraid she is really good at getting on most of her bunkmate's nerves she weeds out the rats so to speak. She was the only one with a free bunk so we had to place you with her however if it becomes a problem we can make other arrangements in time."

"So far sir she is fine. Nothing I can't handle I've had my fair share of roommates."

"All right." Lennox said smiling

"Hey Lennox! Sorry I'm late." Epps said striding up

Alexis stared at him if Michelle were here she'd be drooling not that a man of this ratio in any race was hard not to drool over. Epps was about 6'3 and every bit of raw muscle. He had a go-t and his head was bald. His biceps bulged out from under his rolled up sleeves of his desert cammies.

"It's all right." He said

Alexis was startled a bit at the lack of formality "So this the fresh meat huh?" Epps said grinning at her

"Don't scare her Epps geez she's only been here a few hours." Lennox snapped

"Hey there I'm Major Epps I promise my bark is worse then my bite." He said extending a hand to her a bright grin on his face

Alexis gingerly took the large calloused hand and he practically shook her whole body with the hand shake. "Ready to cut her loose Lennox it's about time we got her broken in."

Lennox gave his best friend and comrade a less then amused stare they made a real effort to appear professional and uphold formality around the base. However amongst the higher officers they all had more of a lack-a-daisy attitude towards one another and Epps was no exception. Lennox fell himself into this category but he wondered if it would kill Epps to try appear to be professional around their new recruit.

"I suppose are you ready to meet our friends Lieutenant?" he asked

"Yes Sir." Alexis said feeling actually nervous

"All right let's go." Lennox said waving her forwards he walked to the hanger doors and hit the opening mechanism

The familiar ringing warning of the hanger doors opening and the clicking mechanics of the chain belt whirred and the doors peeled back.

"All right Big Buddha bringing in the baby." Epps radioed on his ear piece

Alexis stood sandwhiched between both men as the hanger doors opened Lennox put a hand to her back ushering her in. Motion sensors clicked on large halogen lights over head and she cringed blinking several times before her eyes adjusted. She looked around the rather vague and empty hanger except for a few misplaced boxes there right in the middle was a collection of mismatched vehicles. In the center a large blue and red Peterbilt, a neon search and rescue hummer, and a black GMC Topkick. She blinked several times and turned to her commanding officers her back to the vehicles.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked not amused

"Wait for it." Epps said crossing his arms and smirking at her

"You might now what to turn your back on them its actually kind of rude Ratchet's a little sensitive about that kind of thing." Lennox said pointing back to them

"Ratchet?" she asked

Suddenly a sound that had not graced her ears in seventeen years reverberated through her entire body and echoed throughout the hanger. Metal grinded and gears shifted in a superior dance of mechanical brilliance and she jerked herself back around. All three vehicles transformed and her jaw dropped as three very real alien robots stood over her.

"First Lieutenant Alexis Southernby I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots." Optimus greeted

Alexis blinked once twice and a third time before her knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor. Lennox and Epps caught her arms quickly slowing her descent. Optimus sighed standing still and Ironhide shifted uncomfortably.

"Should we help her?" He questioned softly

"No she is not completely unconscious her heart rate and breathing rate are excerlerated giving signs that she is in shock. Epps and Lennox will provide the necessary assistance we would only interfere." Ratchet scanning the woman's body

"Just stand down Ironhide give her a few moments you know most humans react this way on first contact."

Ironhide nodded disappointed this wasn't first contact though he was having a hard time trying to find the bright eyed, chattering, free-spirited little girl into this aged woman. He waited though.

"Hey, Hey, look at me." Lennox said lifting her chin and waving a hand in front of dilated pupils as Epps supported her

"Wh-what…happened?" Alexis asked dazed

"You fainted for a few minutes." Lennox said

"You all right Southernby?" Epps asked concerned

"I think so…was that…..HOLY FUCK!" she shrieked her eyes focusing seeing the giant robots were still there

"Easy now." Lennox said holding his hands up

"They're! They're! THEY'Re REAL!" She squealed backing up into Epps who steadied himself

"Yes they are. You remember Ironhide don't you?" Lennox said pointing to the cannoned Black Armored Autobot

Alexis was terrified which was a normal reaction to seeing three giant robots. All thoughts and vague recollections left her mind instantly and her instinct of fear kicked in. It took her a bit to calm down as her eyes bored into Ironhide who looked uncomfortable. Slowly it came back the shock wearing off and she shakily stood pulling out of Epps' grasp stalking forwards eyes wide still trembling.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" she said putting hands over her mouth

"Alexis…its me." Ironhide said kneeling down to her

Alexis backed away slightly but did not fully retreat. She lowered her hands and stared at him "It is you…it's really you!" She said softly

He nodded "I-I never thought..in a million years I'd EVER see you again." She said

"I never forgot you. I made sure I kept an eye on you so you wouldn't be sent to St. Cain's." Ironhide said gently

Her memories slammed full force into her of that night "My parents wanted to send me away I ran away from home and I met you, Ironhide, I thought you were the Toothfairy."

He chuckled "Right. As you can see I am not."

"Lieutenant are you all right?" Optimus asked coming over slowly so not to frighten her

"I-I think so though all three of you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You're heart rate is accelerated but otherwise normal a heart attack is not likely." A drone slightly know-it-all voice interrupted her stare at the Autobot leader

"Back off." Ironhide said threateningly

Ratchet rolled his optics "I have not moved. I know how fragile human psyche is so wisely I chose to remain here until she is comfortable with my presence."

Ironhide visibly growled and Alexis snapped her gaze back to him "Lieutenant I apologize for the abrupt greeting but it is necessary to establish direct and appropriate contact so you are aware and respect exactly what we are."

Ironhide visibly growled and Alexis snapped her gaze back to him "Lieutenant I apologize for the abrupt greeting but it is necessary to establish direct and appropriate contact so you may be aware and respect exactly what we are."

"Giant Alien Robots?" she asked in a meek voice

Optimus' Optics remained wide while Ratchet snorted in disbelief and Epps and Lennox covered their laughs with obvious coughs. Ironhide smiled sheepishly as Optimus gave him a look.

"We are alien in nature however we are not robots. We are Autonymous Roboticus Organisms from the planet Cybertron long since destroyed."

Alexis shook her head "This…This is too much." She said

"Lieutenant you may be right how about taking some time to think over what you have seen?" Optimus asked

"I would like that. Thank you." She said

Lennox stepped forwards grabbing her arm and pulling her still shaky body away. Ironhide sighed crossing his arms "I knew it."

"I think it went well." Optimus mused

"So do I." Ratchet chuckled


	5. Chapter 3: Realization and Talking

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, Favorited, and Story Alerted this. Its really awesome of you all to do so and it makes me happy to know there are those who enjoy my stories. I won't beg for reviews. If this story is popular its popular if its not its not simple as that. To those of you again who do thank you!**

**Thank you to also Cai-ann for editing this. She's been really sick so much kudos and thanks to her and ****hopes of her recovery and all.**

**NOTE: I am moving to a new house with my room-mate and co-worker. I've been using other's computers to update thus far and they've been awesome. However I'll be taking a leave of absence just for the next 2 weeks while I get moved in. PLUS I'm going on vacation to Anime Weekend Atlanta to Atlanta, GA. So I'll be getting my geek on! **

**~I do not own Transformers and any likeness to my orginally created characters and story plot is purely coincidental!! LOL ~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

* * *

Lennox steered the shaken Lieutenant to his office and offered her a seat. She collapsed in the chair a slight pale pallor to her skin. He went over to his mini-refrigerator and pulled out a cold bottle of water opening it and handing it to Southernby.

"After all this time I can't believe it." She muttered for the third time

"You were thirteen when you saw him last?" Lennox asked sitting down in his leather chair leaning on his elbows on his desk

"I guess…twelve maybe."

"Well I can tell you that I'm surprised to see you on your feet even after your fainting spell at least you didn't run away screaming we get that a lot." He mused with a small smile

"This is really why I'm here." Alexis asked her sharp blue eyes resting on Lennox

"I would be lying if I said no however you do have certain talents that could be useful to this program." He said

"Now that I really know I can never return to a normal life can I?" Alexis asked

"You're life was never really normal after you met Ironhide Lieutenant it was only a matter of time." Lennox said his previous smile dropping from the serious turn of conversation

Alexis had been involved in Top Secret projects before but nothing outside of technology nothing in itself that could help change the planet. She was now involved in the existence of extraterrestrial beings that happened to be mechanical and on averge two stories tall on her planet. It had all seemed like almost a dream when she was a child though her heart knew it was real. Over time her logical and practical mind just simply pushed it aside even though it still lingered. She had never expected to be met face to face with Ironhide again. Without the ignorance of her youth his existence and her knowledge of him crashed into her like Tsunami and presented some very real and very scary things.

"None of us ever chose to be given the knowledge of the existence of the Autobots just as they didn't ask to willingly come to our planet. However, they are here and a few of us know of their existence and interact with them daily. Many hard years of allegations and lots of red tape have gone into this program to protect the civilians, ourselves, and the Autobots." Lennox said

"So you believe I was chosen by some weird circumstance?" Alexis snorted

"Maybe or maybe not that is semantics. The reality of things is you are a soldier bequeathed with the knowledge of extraterrestrial beings. When the Autobots signed the acts and allegiance giving them asylum here on earth in the United States part of the agreement was that every soul known man, woman, and child that had previous knowledge or contact with them be listed and accounted for. This was for not only the Autobot's well being but also for our protection."

"Protection from society you're afraid that people will riot and such?" Alexis asked hopeful but something told her it was more then that

"No. There are others like the Autobots called Decepticons that came here long before. They are evil and corrupt and wish to use this planet's resource to restablish their own lost world. The Autobots have fought them for millions of years unfortunately our small world has become caught up in that battle. Humanity however has decided to join forces and protect our planet. The Decepticons are vicious and have been known to attack the Autobot's allies myself and my family included."

Alexis felt her head spinning she let the information sink in "All right I understand this…as funny as that sounds given the fact this alien battle being waged secretly and now I'm involved in it, but what happens if I don't want to be part of this?"

"You will be stripped of all rank sent to a debriefing facility for no less then one year. There you will be in only one word brainwashed and your memories of these events and any from your past having to do with the Autobots. Then on file you will receive a medical discharge by plea of emotional trauma or insanity whichever they choose. Your career will be ended and you will have to start over." Lennox said not sugar coating it

Alexis' mouth fell open and she gaped like a fish "I didn't make the rules lieutenant before you fly off into a tirade about how unfair this is. I've seen a lot of things that a man should not see and I deal with that and I've chosen this life because I chose to be a soldier and whatever came my way I swore to protect my country, its civilians, and my family."

"Then I have no choice really." She said

"You do but whatever you choose will change your life from here on out. We will give you a probation period of twenty-four hours. You are free to go anywhere on this base and interact with the Autobots if you choose do so if that will enforce your decision but we keep it limited to Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide." Lennox said

He hated this part hated to tell them just because an act of chance of fate their entire lives were suddenly halted and changed. Alexis seemed intelligent and grounded but that grounding kept her stable and he felt guilty for ripping that right out from under her. From her file she had no husband no children to weigh her decision upon or alter her choice she was alone. As he had said he didn't make the rules which were in place for all of their protection.

"May I be dismissed sir?" She asked

"Of course. Do you need an escort?" He asked

"Yes."

"All right I'll call one for you." He picked up his phone

"Sir…may I request one, my escort?" she asked softly

"I suppose." He said stopping the action of dialing

"Can you ask Ironhide if he'll see me?" She asked

Lennox looked at her in surprise but nodded reaching for the ear piece that matched Epps'.

"Ironhide." He called

There was an unmistakable deep voice responding on the side. Lennox winced adjusting his volume.

"Southernby here is requesting you be her escort to wherever she wants to go on base." He said

There was a silence on the other side and Alexis thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Then a gruff response and the line blipped out.

"He's coming to get you." Lennox said with a smile

"O-O.K." She said

"Ironhide was my family's guardian for years watching over us. I trust him and the other Autobots with my life. If you let them they'll take care of you." He said

She nodded and they talked a little bit more about random things mostly his family. His only child, Annabelle, he talked about mostly. She was six years younger then herself so she was about twenty-four. She'd just been married the previous year and was trying to give her father grandchildren. He and his wife Sara had lived here on base she was a secretary mostly in the offices at the gate entrance. Lennox said they gave up a long time ago trying to separate their lives from this world of aliens and battles. Because of that they never had more children. Alexis felt the sadness resonate off him at that fact. They were almost in their fifties now. Alexis thought back to her own parents and felt a pang of guilt she hadn't felt in years.

There was suddenly a loud engine revving outside as Ironhide made his presence known. Will chuckled as Alexis raised her eyebrow.

"Get used to that. That's how most of them say hello." He said walking her out

Alexis came up to the huge black Topkick the new year's design and listened to the familiar idling of the engine. The door automatically opened and she gulped.

"Go on." Lennox said

Alexis grabbed the side and heaved herself up the 2 feet into the truck. The door closed gently and Will patted the side shouting something. She put her hands on the wheel in habit her foot reaching for the gas pedal. However the wheel turned out of her hands and the gas pedal pushed itself down and she gasped pulling back.

"Sorry." Came a gruff hesitant voice

"U-um its O.K. just not used to cars driving themselves or trucks either." She said sitting stiffly in the seat.

"Seatbelt." He said gruffly

"What?" She asked

"Put on your seatbelt." He said again more assertive this time

Alexis pulled the belt around herself and sat stiffly in the seat for a few minutes. "Anywhere in particular ya wanna go?"

"N-no."

"Well tell me somethin. I ain't gonna be drivin around burning my energy and time." He said impatient with her hesitance

"Look. This is my first time being around you in seventeen years cut me a little slack O.K.?" She pleaded

"I forget how fragile ya humans can be."

"Well it should be a given for someone like yourself." She huffed a little irritated

"Well excuse me." He snapped

A smile played lightly on her lips as she remembered the same gruff voice from her childhood. She tried to relax a little and thought of where she wanted to go.

"Can you drive me down to the beach? I mean you do have access right?"

"Course."

The truck turned to the right cutting through some smaller hangers and found what seemed to be almost a service path which went into some tropical foliage. A few minutes later after revving his engine and switching gears to cover the rougher terrain they arrived and Alexis was instantly awed at the scenery of the tropical beach before her and she barely reached for the door when it opened itself.

"Go on." He urged the seat belt retracting itself

Oddly enough she didn't react or jump by this action and climbed out. Her booted feet sank into sand.

"Mind if I transform?"

"Um…go ahead but let me step back a bit." She said walking about twenty feet away

He waited for her and transformed and Alexis prepared for the action this time watched in amazement her engineer based thinking process absorbing the transformation hungrily. Her eyes roved over every detail of the alien mechanical organism before her from the gears to the cogs twisting and twirling in a graceful dance. Ironhide felt uneasy with those steel blue eyes staring straight through his gears down to his protoform.

"Stop starin I hate that." He said

She looked up into his blue Optics and she finally let out the breath she didn't remember holding. "Amazing. I-I just can't believe it."

He shifted uncomfortably a moment metal creaking. "Did ya wanna talk or somethin?"

"Huh…yes, I, well, its not easy for me…its complicated."

"Take yer time." He motioned

Alexis took a deep breath looking at him with watery blue eyes "After all these years I never, like I said, thought I would see you again.'

"Ditto." He replied using the human terminology he was fond of these days

"Its just when I was a kid I almost though I'd made you up. I mean how could I? But it's complicated for me you know I was an odd child." She chuckled wryly

"I thought ya seemed perfectly normal."

"Ironhide I talked to a giant….alien without a problem and chalked it up as normal. Not too mention I thought you were the Toothfairy." She said bluntly

"A'right so ya had some…..strange….thoughts. It's normal."

She sighed part of her brain freaking out because she was talking to him like he was another person. True he was a thinking and feeling being wasn't he? Still part of her brain would take awhile for this all to process.

"Can I just ask you some questions?" She asked

"Go ahead."

"You're alive right? You're not a machine?"

"Ima living creature jus like ya. Body's mechanical though" He said

"O.K. do you have a heart?"

"No. I gots what ya call a spark it's similar to a heart though. Kinda what ya humans call a soul" He explained touching his chest "Ratchet explains it a lot better then I do."

"Oh. Can I touch you?" She said hesitantly

He knelt down the action making her jump and he hesitated a moment letting her adjust at the sudden closeness. He held out his hand like he did to Annabelle for years and waited until she was comfortable.

Alexis inched forwards until she reached out two shaky petite hands to his giant palm and touched the surface. The metal was warm and actually appeared to be textured not quite smooth but not rough either. She became more adventurous running her hands the familiar dexterity of feeling mechanical wiring as she slipped her hands into his finger joints. He chuckled and she snapped her eyes to him.

"What?" she asked

"Feels weird."

Her hands jerked back and she blushed "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be shy Alexis its just me." He teased

She smiled slightly and he smiled as well and she stared at him enlightened they could smile and they could feel. It was this side of a dream.

"I missed ya after I left that night. I was worried that ya fool of a father would send ya off to that Cain's place."

"Daddy never had the nerve too. After that night I changed so did he and Momma. They stopped pressuring me so much."

"Good ain't natural threatenin a younglin like that." He gruffed

She smiled again realizing that a giant mechanical being was also compassionate. She remembered more about that night. Oddly enough she was becoming comfortable in his presence. Or as comfortable as she could be in a towering metal warrior's presence.

"Lennox gave me an ultimatum. I've got twenty-four hours to decide my future."

"Ah that. I think it's a bit rough but I know why they do it." He said

"Do most of us, humans, adjust well?" She asked curiously

"More often then not ya do just fine. Ya got yer ones that never adjust and get sent off." He said

"What would I do here Ironhide? I'm not exactly a frontline soldier. I'm a glorified mechanic I've never been on the front lines in my life." She said unsure and looking for advice

"Nobody spects ya too. I suggested ya come here and be just that..a mechanic." He said

"I've got to think about this." She said indecisively

"You ain't got much time darlin that's the problem."

"Do they actually think I can make a life changing decision in twenty-four hours!" She snapped to no one in particular angrily

He chuckled "Got a bit of a temper on ya huh?"

"More then you know! It just…pisses me off a little. Everything I worked SOOO hard for could be gone, POOF, just like that because of fact I met an mechanical alien soldier when I was 13."

"Do ya regret it?"

She looked at him his optics staring into her. The eye like mechanics of the optic were entrancing and she didn't stop herself from staring. It was overall a sphere of metal in a socket just like an eye. However what she thought to be the pupil and the iris were a series of different rows of ridged metals that adjusted and zoomed. It reminded her of a camera lens and it was no less then beautiful especially with the glowing azure color behind them.

"I've never regretted anything in my life Ironhide."

He smiled again "Gots a stubborn streak to ya to. That's good cause you'll need it. Ya fought for what ya wanted this far now. Now ya got to decided if this it what ya want. Ima sorry my presences has…interfered with your career and all….but I only wants to protect ya. From your afthead officials and from the Cons."

"The Decepticons?" She asked

"Ya. Lennox Brief ya on them?"

"A little that's another thing Ironhide. Can you tell me more? More about your planet, species, this battle and just more about you?" She pleaded

"I'll try muh best take a seat." He offered patting his thigh as he sat down himself

She stared at him crossing her arms defiantly "I am not sitting on your lap like a child. I simply refuse to – WHOA!!! HEY!!!" She shrieked

Ironhide simply scooped up the protesting female gently pinching her camoflauge jacket between his thumb and forefinger lifting her. She struggled but then froze as he swung her towards his face.

"Quit yer belly achin! Want ta here my story or not?" He snapped

"O.K. but please put me down." She pleaded

He obliged gently setting her on the side of his knee joint "Don't stick ya hands in there don't want ta loose em." He teased as she set her hands down near his joint to balance herself

She jerked her hands away and then glared as he chuckled. This was going to take some getting used to giant mechanical beings who could pick her up and carry her around like a doll


	6. Chapter 4: A date

Hey all! I'm back and moved it thank god. It took forever but I have partially my own place not far from work where I share it with my roommate from work. Thanks to Cai-ann for helping me edit this. The next chapter will be out in a few weeks. I have to sit back and think where I want to go with this story. I'm continuing it of course but plot sucks trying to keep it on track and so forth.

-Severia-

**Chapter Four**

Alexis assumed she had to be insane. She had taken the job, she had taken the job in Diego Garcia to work in an Anti-Terrorist Alien unit to protect earth. The logical part of her brain was screaming at her that this job was bad news, and that she should take the medical discharge, take that chance of being brainwashed by reverse interrogators and try to lead some semblance of a normal life. However that muscle in her chest that annoying muscle in her chest told her otherwise. She'd said "YES" and had decided to join the Autobots and their cause of protecting earth and defeating the Decepticons.

Ironhide had told her stories unlike anything she had ever heard that day on the beach. He had painted a history that spanned eons and a hundred maybe, thousands of her lifetimes. He told her of lovers lost and friends gained from the battles. He told her of what he knew about the creation of his people and the "All Spark" the omniscient presence of their race that gave them life. He told her tales of how he had traveled to new galaxies and planets and how he had witnessed so much from the death and rebirth of stars, to even the death and rebirth of species. Ironhide might appear to the normal human as a gun toting giant robot, but he was in all honesty a highly evolved sentient being who had lived eons. All the Autobots were and she would try never to forget that. There was a part of them the humans would truly never understand simply because a human would never know the existence of living that long and seeing that many wondrous things.

Ironhide's audio tones were tuned to Earth's languages and accents to communicate properly with the humans. Which is why he had a gruff sort of country accent he thought it suited his human relays nicely. His real voice spoken only in Cybertronian was a soft hum and clicking that to the untrained mechanical ear would sound eerie and strange. To Alexis is sounded almost something like a whale humming its decibels out.

This sentient being had chosen her to be a part of his life cause out of probably hundreds of humans he had encountered. It was an honor and no and by all means. It scared the hell out of her in all honesty. However, deep down inside she knew in her soul she had made the right decision and she only hoped in time her brain would catch up.

The training process for the elite NEST forces was brutal. She was evaluated mentally and physically for a week after she had given her consent. Just because she had agreed to joining their forces and Ironhide held a soft spot for her didn't mean they would just open their doors to her. She was tested mentally for the first three days by inquisitors about her job and her know how as a soldier. Then she was put to what she would later describe as ten times that of her basic training hell week. She thanked god for the weekly P.T. sessions she had gone through and mostly her will because even her physical condition alone was not enough to get her through the tests. She had almost given up but she had pushed herself and made it by the skin of her teeth. They gave her two days to recover and Riley timed her sleeping at sixteen hours of a coma like state before she showed any semblance of waking up.

That the first week she has had somehow survived the tests and moved onto the next level. Epps being in charge of training and evaluating the new recruits then sent her through what would be a three week course to practically retrain her mentally and forget the standard military protocols they did not apply here in any situation. He briefed her and a handful of other recruits about the Autobots and how to work with them. He trained them in their new job protocols and what exactly it entailed outside of their specialties. They left no stone unturned with their recruits wanting them to be specifically trained as not only comrades but as ambassadors of the human race to the Cybertronian Autobots. Unity in their faction was a must if the humans and Autobots wanted to succeed in their mission of protecting earth from the Decepticons. Epps worked them hard to establish this unity.

After that first three weeks she had a new outlook everything seemed to be running smoothly as she moved past the final stages of becoming a NEST recruit. She signed more paperwork then she had ever seen in her life her hand carried a cramp for days afterwards.

Of course before she could truly be let out amongst her fellow comrades the laboratory tests would follow all of that, which made her feel like nothing less then a lab rat. They scanned everything from her retinas to her toenails. Tested her lungs, heart, and reflexes several times and then ran Cat Scans, EKG's, and radiographs that no one person no matter how sick or accident prone would ever account for in a lifetime. All of this was detrimental in establishing she was in fact human. The Decepticons had made near perfect replicas of humans called "Pretenders" One Samuel J. Witwicky had an experience of a personal nature with one.

One month later she was fully an active member of NEST and ready for her placement in her area of specialty, mechanics and engineering. She was assigned to the main hanger to just be an active mechanic in a ground unit for the land and air vehicles. She would have to work her way up the food chain again it seemed. Alexis was shocked to find one woman, Mikaela Witwicky Samuel J. Witwicky's wife, a civilian crawling under a jeep clad in a pair of jeans and a greasy, scant, wife beater. Dark brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing make up. Though she was well in her late thirties she still looked like she had the body of a teenager. She was all lithe muscle the only imperfect thing about her was her slight farmer's tan and some of the grey hairs streaking her brown hair. Her eyes told of things that no human even of her middle age should have seen the things she had. Alexis respected her from the beginning.

Mikaela she would come to learn was the second human the Autobot's, her husband being the first, had come in contact with upon their descent into their atmosphere in 2007. She was ten years her senior and indeed civilian but an official liason between the Autobots and the human government. She had participated in the Battle of the All Spark over mission city, and the battle over the Matrix over Egypt and in her own right was a legend. Her mechanic prowess was unorthodox and not standard classroom it was however naturally inclined and at times scarily genius. Alexis would actually come to learn things from Mikaela as a fellow engineer and mechanic.

Alexis would come to meet many more of the exclusive and odd collection of the people whose lives the Autobots had touched.

The Autobots were given a cluster of separate hangers a mile away from the main compound of Diego Garcia. They were considered private and a soldier or official, no matter the rank, had to have permission before going to their compound. One would generally have to radio Red Alert, the Autobot head of communications and security, and acquire that permission and an escort would be sent out. Then of course upon return you had to fill out a file record of your visit in NEST offices to keep track of your direct contact outside of missions and battles. However, the Autobots would often come to commandeer their human friends at anytime they wished. So more often then not the efforts were wasted but seeing as there were only a handful of humans the Autobots were on personal terms with it was often overlooked.

Of the handful of humans only two who were soldiers on base had direct radio contact with Optimus Prime and that was William A. Lennox and Robert N. Epps. The leader of the Autobots was serious and often found brooding keeping to himself outside of a personnel circle unlike his recruits who had chosen singular bodies to maintain constant contact with. He had a deep, sincere, and trusting relationship with Lennox and Epps for they were all soldiers and they had shared many battles and as Epps put it "Blood, sweat, and precious metal together."

Ratchet was the second more reclusive of the Autobots and he had earned the nickname "Hatchet" from his comrades because of his legendary bedside manner. It wasn't so much that he was antisocial, it was more often then not he was so busy with repairs and maintenance on his comrades that he hardly had time for socializing. After all he was the only medic. The neon search and rescue hummer would at times take a stint amongst humanity. He would volunteer his scarce free time being the transportation for human medics in the civilian world.

Ironhide, the third to be considered antisocial by most was not so much introverted but for the most part people were downright terrified of him and his cannons. These cannons he had the audacity and love to shove in most people's faces wanting a comment of approval. Even after 24 years on earth he forgot that humans were particularly afraid of large devices that shot projectiles that could devastate everything within a mile. He would often sulk if they didn't find an attraction to his behemoth weapons.

Alexis was reminded by Ironhide of an overprotective father or uncle that had fascination for guns. Kind of like the old story where the father is cleaning his gun talking to his daughter's date hoping to scare him away. Ironhide was in her opinion one of the more harmless out of all the Autobots. He knew his weapons because not only were they a part of him but they were his art form. He treated them like children cleaning them and caring for them it was rumored he even named them much to everyone's amusement.

All in all there were fifteen Autobot recruits and ten unaccounted for that were said to still be orbiting in far away space or exploring other worlds and galaxies. The Autobots that were on Diego Garcia mostly kept out of the day to day lives of the humans keeping to themselves unless prompted for battle or by their chosen friends. Even after nearly a quarter of a century most still viewed them with uncertainty and fear and even some only saw them as machines with no hearts or minds. Alexis could understand this point of view if it not for Ironhide she may very had had this ignorance herself.

Alexis found herself adjusting to life here on the base well considering the abrupt change. She found herself relaxing and making acquaintances. Mikaela was one and Riley was the other but she was branching out more often to others. She even caught sight of Rodriguez in the mess hall, her impromptu escort on her first day of arrival, and they had shared a meal or two.

However she missed one being in particular. After her talk on the beach with Ironhide she hadn't seen him in a month she missed the gruff Topkick and was surprisingly aching to see him again. She tracked down Lennox one afternoon and mentioned it too him.

"Southernby how you holding up?" Lennox asked with a crooked smile as he glanced at a clipboard walking swiftly away from her. Alexis took this as a sign to follow and walked just as briskly after her commanding officer

She extended her legs and kept up "Surviving sir."

"Good. I hear you're taking to things well I'm glad." He said

"Thank you sir."

"Did you need something?" He asked curiously pausing a mere moment noticing her continuing to trail behind him

"Well sir…I was wanting to visit with Ironhide again." She said softly a bit embarrassed.

He halted looking at her with a grin "Don't want to follow procedure?"

"Sir I can its just its so official and this is more on a personal level and all and I don't know Red Alert that well. I can follow the procedures, maybe it's better if I did, excuse me I didn't mean…" Her embarrassment caught up with her and the busy officer waved off her stuttering with a chuckle

"Keep it under wraps I don't do personal calls to Hide very often these days. He doesn't really appreciate them either. However, after seventeen years of him hanging around my every move I'm more then willing to share." He teased with his usual good humor. Alexis found it endearing.

"Really sir if it's not too much trouble?" She said smiling

Lennox grinned at the smile alighting over the usually stoic and serious features of his Lieutenant. "Give me a few minutes I'll radio him."

"Thank you very much sir." She said smiling brightly at him

He finished his tasks and radioed the weapon's specialist. Hide responded with a thick brogue and attitude over his personal com and in his own words asked 'What the slag is so important! I'm runnin maintenance here!'

Will chuckled not deterred by the show of malice knowing that was indeed just Ironhide and the mech meant nothing personal by it. Southernby lingered nearby cleaning up her work station and gathering her maintenance reports waiting to here his answer to her request. Will spoke with him several more moments before turning to her and waving her over in which Alexis tried not to appear too eager at her approach.

"He said, and I quote, 'What the frag has taken that femme so long! I ain't a baby sitter to keep track of her!'"

Alexis laughed softly "So I take it I can visit him for a little while?"

"Yeah he's fine with it but he has to clear it with Optimus he's funny about who comes out to their barracks these days so I'd expect you'll be able to visit tomorrow. Are you off tomorrow?" he asked

"I think I am."

"Good you can take the day out there if you're given permission." Lennox said

"Thank you sir." Alexis replied feeling like a kid in a candy story

"No problem Southernby." Will said smiling to himself Alexis thought she had been through the ringer before with their training program she was wrong. The real test would be hanging around the Autobots in their own environment.

Alexis received notice on her handheld radio that Ironhide would be picking her up at 1100 hours. She showered and decided to wear some of her civilian wear instead of her uniform or cammies. She chose a simple pair of worn jeans and a boat neck t-shirt that was green. She donned her sage uniform boots out of habit and they didn't look too bad under her jeans. Riley came in from her time at the gym that morning before her shift and eyed her.

"Going somewhere you look spiffy." Riley teased sitting on her bunk with a crooked grin

Alexis had gotten used to Riley's smartass ways the last month and the two women had a semblance of a friendship but more of an understanding. Alexis smiled at her before turning to put on a little make up. "As a matter of fact I am going somewhere."

Riley laughed at her roommate Alexis was a bitch when it came to her looks sometimes. She fussed more over personal hygiene and looks then any other female recruit on this base or so she thought. Southernby's first stop after shift was the shower and she took a duffel bag with her of toiletries and a change of clothes instead of coming back to barracks first. Also amusing more then once Riley came back to their bunk to see Alexis' articles littered about their barrack in an array of sloppiness. For the smarts the woman had she had no organizational skills especially someone so worried about her own looks you'd think she'd be neater. They'd had a few arguments over that a time or two.

"You don't have a date with Rodriguez do you?" she teased

Alexis snorted "Doyle Rodriguez please!"

"What! He's cute?" Riley teased

"You can't comment you're married." Alexis shot back

Something flickered across Riley's face a moment but the woman smiled a second later. "Just because you're a married woman does not mean you can't comment or look."

Alexis rolled her eyes "I do have a date….sort of….more of an arranged visit with a friend."

"Oh…you're going to hang out with Ironhide." Riley said grinning

"Yes I am he's my friend."

"I know it's just funny. I've hardly ever seen him interested in any of us other then Lennox. You on the other hand he's the whole reason you're out here." Riley said

"I've known him since I was a child he was believe it or not one of my first REAL friends." Alexis said becoming reminiscent

"Autobots are hard to get along with sometimes." Riley warned "You remember what Epps told you their warriors not pets and not your social hang out."

"I know that. Don't you think I realized that fact when he picked me up like a doll by the back of my shirt?" Alexis huffed

"O.K. princess just warning you."

"I know Riley, but you hardly have been around them, how would you know?"

"I work with Red Alert once in awhile. He's a no nonsense kind of mech and he's actually pretty scary when he gets mad." She said in all honesty

"I've heard stories about Ironhide too."

"Blasted a twenty meter hole in the runway last year by accident." Riley said

Alexis chuckled slightly "Accident?"

"He was aiming at Sideswipe." Riley said with a chuckle

"That silver corvette?"

"Yeah he's a jerk and he's been known to piss Ironhide off from what I hear stay clear of him he doesn't like humans too much he just tolerates us." Riley said

"I don't plan on making my attendance known to every Autobot there I just wanted to spend time with Ironhide." Alexis said bluntly

"That may be but if you get around one you usually get around others." Riley said

Alexis tired of the conversation changed the subject asking instead about other off the wall subjects. There was a dance once a month for the recruits here and then of course airmail and airdrop which brought not only mail from the mainland but supplies they needed too. Riley commented that Alexis still needed to set up her mail box and needed to go to the bursars as soon as she could.

With that Alexis noticed it was almost time to meet Ironhide and used that as an excuse to get away from her bunkmate. Riley watched the tall woman leave and sighed. Alexis was used to getting everything she wanted it seemed but she had no idea what she was doing. In Alexis' defense Riley knew most of the humans didn't when it came to their alien comrades and their eon long war.

Riley was aware though. She was well aware of these creatures and what they were. If out of anyone she knew almost more then anyone because their war had taken something from her she'd never be able to get back.

Alexis smiled hearing the familiar idling of the Topkick outside the barracks. She gave him an affectionate kick to the tire with the toe of her boot.

"So you're the type that waits for a girl to call huh?" She teased

"I got better things ta do then cater to yer needs." He groused back

"Oh stop groaning you bucket of bolts I would've caught up with you sooner but I was going through the training and you know how that goes."

"Heard mahself a few times how tough they are on yer recruits." He said opening the door for her as she hoisted herself up

She sat comfortably in the seat grasping the seatbelt and buckling it "I didn't think I'd make it that's for sure."

"I told ya that stubbornness would come through didn't I?" he chuckled as he drove off

"You were right." She said smiling

"Sure ya want ta go to muh barracks?" he asked

"Yeah. Optimus Prime said it was all right didn't he?"

"Yah he's fine with it. Its..just..different…there will be more of muh comrades about….other then Ratchet and Optimus…and you remember how ya reacted to that last time." He pointed out

She blushed remembering "I'm human. I'm not ever going to get used to transforming vehicles that are really alien warriors from Cybertron who fight Decepticons."

"A'right just trying ta give ya fair warnin Pixie."

He teased

"Pixie? How do you know that name." She asked curiously "Pixie" was her old call sign from her L.A. base

"Lennox and Epps call ya that."

"Oh they do?" she laughed

"Kinda fittin specially given our first meetin and all right?" He teased

"What ever you say Toothfairy."


	7. Chapter 5: The day out

No its NOT flipping editted or beta'd because I don't have time right now. You're really lucky I got this out. I will go back later. If you really want to read it read it and ignore the errors. Its not J.K. Rowling or gonna be published for godsakes its enough for you to read and understand it if a freaking comma or "HEAR" when I should have said "HERE" So enjoy and reviews are welcome but any "OMG DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH" will be promptly ignored. I KNOW THE FLIPPIN THING IS FULL OF ERRORS...

Chapter Five

Alexis it was nice having someone else drive her around even though it was a mechanical alien warrior. It was also nice to drive in the same truck her father used it was nostalgic. He had loved the Chevy Topkicks he sold from his dealership and made it his own choice of vehicle. Though entirely it was not economical to drive such a behemoth around especially with gas but the Southernby's didn't have many worries when it came to money, but her father was a finance and stock hound nonetheless watching their money like a hawk.

The drive wasn't very far away but Ironhide took his time in order to converse with his friend before she was bombarded by his comrades.

"How're ya holding up?" He asked

"Just fine actually." She replied with a smile

It was hard to tell where to look when one was talking to an Autobot in vehicle mode but she looked at the stereo where the voice seemed to be emanating from at least.

"Really? Don't be lyin ta me now Alexis." He groused out

"I'm not lying to you Ironhide."

"Good cause if ya were…"

"You'd what?" She asked with a chuckle poking his steering wheel with a rough jab the horn honking

"OW! Don't do that!" He yelped

She laughed only a few moments before she was cut off as her seat suddenly dropped back with quickness only a living vehicle could possess. She yelped as she slammed backwards into the seat but not a moment after her back touched the padded seat it suddenly shot back up with a vicious vault. The entire action made her stomach lurch and through her vision into a dangerous bouncing motion. Her stomach lurched but she swallowed a few times letting herself adjust to being upright again.

"Keep it up femme I got more for ya." He chuckled

Alexis glared at the stereo "Not funny I'll upchuck all over your interior if you do that again didn't anyone ever tell you about human's stomachs and sudden jerky movements NOT TOO MENTION whiplash."

"Lennox had a youngling don't tell me about vomit." He snapped back

"Well since you're well acquainted with it then next time I won't hold back."

"Just try it and see if I don't dump ya out of my cab femme."

Despite the arguing it was really only nitpicking and Ironhide's spark elated at the friendly jibes. He hadn't spent much time with the older woman but the short amount he had spent in her presence he liked the aspect of having another human friend other then Lennox, Epps, and the Witwicky's.

Alexis elbowed the seat for good measure and he chuckled "Don't get yer way and ya throw a hissy fit."

"I do not." She said

"Uh-huh. Anyways back ta what we were discussin ya enjoy it here? Honestly?" He questioned sincerely

She sighed "I do enjoy it here Ironhide it's just taking some getting used too."

"Other then the obvious?"

"Other then the obvious all my friends and everything are back in California I didn't exactly get to say goodbye properly before I was whisked out here. Then I met you and things just sort of have been a whirlwind since its just now starting to slow down a bit."

"Well….Ima sorry they uprooted ya like that. I had no control over it. I just wanted ya to be safe and with ya in the military it was easier." He admitted feeling a bit guilty. He sometimes wondered if he had stayed out of this woman's life what would have happened to her?

"How come you never came back to see me?" she asked softly and abruptly

"You mean after that night?"

"Yes after that night."

"There were more battles to fight and Optimus was not at all happy I exposed muhself the way I did to ya. I endangered ya and yer family and ya were just a child."

"You did watch over me though?"

"As best as I could. I couldn't directly interfere but I took a drive once in awhile and yer father's truck is the exact same thing as my altmode so I could sneak in the drive way here and there." He said and she thought she heard a grin in his voice

Alexis felt her heart lurch at the admittance. He had watched over her just like he promised he would. She felt humbled he actually cared that much.

"Thank you Ironhide for watching over me like that."

"Awe…don't get sappy." He chuckled

Alexis smiled patting the dash softly "Hard not too I'm a femme remember? That's what femme's do they get sappy. A femme is a female in your culture right?" She asked suddenly unsure she'd heard that term in her training and Ironhide had referred to her as a Femme. However she didn't know if she committed a blunder in using the terminology herself, a human.

"Course…why else would I call ya that?" He laughed and she felt relieved

She shrugged smiling and looked up to see the hanger in view it was massive compared to the ones back on the main part of the base and she looked at it in awe a few moments. Ironhide stopped and opened his door seatbelt retracting.

"Go on an get out here Ima gonna transform now that we're here." He instructed

She climbed out stepping back a fair ways like before to let him transform. It was no less breath taking then the last time and towered over her.

"A'right Red let us in." He said

The massive hanger doors twice the size of the normal doors she was used to on aviation wear houses opened and Ironhide stepped forwards and she followed. Inside it was pretty vacant save for a monitor where a large red and white armored Autobot sat staring at several screens typing here and there.

"Thanks Red this here's…Alexis." He said

"Nice to make your acquaintance Officer Southernby I am Red Alert the security officer of the Autobots." He said optics flickering to her a mere moment before going back to the screens

His body she noticed was more lithe and he was probably taller then Ironhide. She wondered what his vehicle mode was. She also noticed he had two attenae like protrusions sort of what Optimus had but more stubby in size and on the top of his helm.

"Likewise…Red Alert Officer Riley spoke about you."

"Officer Riley is a good soldier I commend her abilities give her my greetings." He said stopping only briefly to contemplate her words and began typing again

"Red's not the talkative type." Ironhide whispered

"I figured." Alexis said with a smile watching him a moment longer before Ironhide waved her forwards.

They stepped into a long hall and his heavy footfalls drowned out hers echoing off the metal. There were larger and heavier footfalls coming towards them and she froze seeing Optimus Prime coming their direction he actually shook the ground when he walked. Alexis stepped closer to Ironhide not afraid to lay her hand on his warm metal leg as the Autobot leader approached. Optimus stopped and she heard that familiar whining and clicking sound before he gave her a speculating look and knelt down to her. Even kneeling he towered fifteen feet over her head.

"Hello Officer Southernby it is good to see you again. I am glad you decided to accept NEST's and our offer to join our team."

"I-it's an honor really." She stuttered eyes wide

He smiled "No need to be afraid though. I'm sure it will take some time for you to become accustom to us you are welcome here." He offered

She gulped Optimus Prime she knew was one of the more rational and diplomatic of the Autobots though he usually kept to himself and was busy with work. He seemed to like humans though Epps and Lennox in particular.

Optimus looked at the female long ago deciding if Ironhide thought this young woman of some value and worthy of his attention Optimus didn't seem any reason to judge her unfit. Ironhide was a hard mech to win the affections of in any form and Optimus commended her in that ability.

Still to Alexis his size made him quite intimidating. Optimus Prime was thirty feet tall a good twenty-five foot two inches then her five foot ten.

"Thank you very much." She said in a quiet but steady voice

Optimus stood nodding smiling slightly before glancing at Ironhide and continuing on his way.

"Optimus is the last one of us ya need to be frightened of." Ironhide said surprised at her show of fear not understanding in the least how she could feel any sort of fear towards Optimus

"Ironhide….he's HUGE." She whispered still hearing the leader's massive footsteps echoing down the hallway yet another reminder of his massiveness.

"He's harmless I tell ya! Akin to what you humans call a teddy bear." He chuckled

"Right." Alexis said with sarcasm

"Come on there is still more ta see." He said

She followed him as he walked and he stopped after a few feet suddenly letting out a irritated sigh. "Alexis just let me carry ya." He pleaded

"Why?" She asked wearily he had picked her up that once and she'd rather stay on the ground if at all possible. The feeling of being already so incredibly small was bad enough to get used to. The simple fact that Ironhide could pick her up be no more then a fleshy doll disturbed her a bit no matter what.

"Because it's hard to keep track of ya underfoot ya know. It will also be faster." He pointed out

Alexis sighed crossing her arms and glaring at the mech. His blue optics focused on her and he gave her a pointed stare in return and they had a stare down. However a machine didn't have to blink so it was childish to keep up this game and Ironhide had eons of practice at it.

"All right but EASY you about gave me a heart attack last time. Also don't think you can just do it whenever you feel like it either." She said pointing at him as if she were lecturing a child. She didn't want him carrying her around like a pet she was a soldier damn it and she wanted some respect no matter how small she was.

Ironhide smirked his liplates quirking. The humans were severely independent and Alexis was no exception. She was headstrong and stubborn. He knew she would feel put off by such a suggestion.

"A'right come ere." He said kneeling and extending his massive hand to the human woman

Alexis took a deep breath before grabbing his thumb and pulling herself up to sit in his palm. "Ima gonna put ya on muh shoulder." He said standing with her sitting in his palm he would rather keep his hands free just an old soldier's habit.

Alexis looked back at the intricate machinery and the rotating parts in his shoulder joint that could crush her as he lifted her up. She didn't see anywhere to sit!

"Where!" she asked

"That plate right there but yer aft there and don't wiggle around." He instructed to a solid plate above his shoulder joint. The plate ran along his shoulder and dipped down to his chest plate and grill of the Topkick.

"Oh god." She huffed climbing onto the shoulder plate and found herself a good seat grasping the sides. He stood and she closed her eyes at the rushing motion before opening them.

Her eyes widened as she realized the height and she clung to the plate in desperation. "Easy there I ain't gonna drop ya." He said slightly offended at her lack of trust

"Sorry, force of habit, I kind of dislike being up high on things that are moving around." She said softly

"Relax yerself a bit ya sit all stiff like that and yer bound to fall." He lectured

Alexis willed her body to relax a bit and Ironhide started forwards. He walked down the hall telling her that most of the doorways she saw were rooms where they recharged. Recharging he explained was their form of sleeping. Like humans their systems need to shut down and rest from time to time. Instead of a human's type of sleep it was more of a standby like a computer not all of their systems at one time shut down. They recalibrated their systems and were also hooked up to lines to filter out the lubricants and fuels of their bodies through a system almost like dialysis for a human.

The information by his standards was simple but it was making her head spin and she actually wanted to learn more. What were their mechanical body's like laid open? Where did the car engine go when they transformed? Where was this spark that he had housed? They obviously were able to feel somewhat because of that first day on the beach as she touched his hand. What was the extent of their sense of touch? The questions went on and on but she dare not ask too many and offend him.

"Yer curious bout a lot of stuff." He pointed out glancing at her

She was surprised he was able to tell "H-how do you know?"

"Yer all jerky an anxious like and yer eyes are bouncin back and forth." He chuckled

"Right could never go into espionage then." She said with a laugh

"It's a'right Alexis I ain't offended if ya wanna ask some questions. I ain't the smartest when it comes to some stuff though and some stuff is classified even for someone like you." He pointed out

"I just don't want to overstep my boundaries Ironhide. You're an alien soldier with a mechanical body I'm an engineer its like, well…., like taking a candy dish and just laying it out on a table for a kid."

He remembered Annabelle Lennox's attraction to the sweet treats growing up and he thought about the metaphor before chuckling. "I see."

"I just don't want you to think…as ridiculous as this sounds to you probably that I'm taking advantage of you."

His chuckle turned to an outright booming laugh that shook his body and he had to stop his stride.

"Humans are curious by nature that is what keeps yer race alive the ambition to learn things." He said

She frowned slightly "I know I'm just a speck of life compared to your eons of existence but really don't humor me I'm serious."

"Awe Alexis don't pout like that." He said reaching up

His metal knuckle gently brushed her chin the warm metal smooth against her skin. She sighed realizing she was pouting and being rather obstinate.

"I apologize. It's just still so…amazing." She said

"I think the same things mahself sometimes about yer race so young, so tiny, yet so tough and yer vitality to learn and advance is impressive."

She smiled softly "So you are impressed with us just a little."

"Now don't go gettin an attitude missy from one little compliment." He groused but with a mocking look

Alexis laughed reaching out and patting his cheek "Oh I won't."

The hours drifted by and it commenced smoothly. He took her to his private quarters a place set aside for him only. There he did maintenance on weapons and also designed and built new ones for his fellow soldiers. The materials were inferior on earth but not without their usefulness. They tended to wear down faster and needed replacing more often but they were abundant and pliable. Their systems didn't take long to calibrate and adjust to the strange alloys either. He knew that they weren't allowed to show the humans their weapons or design anything for them but he cheated just a bit for Alexis.

"You really created this?" She asked looking at the massive cannon

"Sure did." He said proudly

"Ironhide this is amazing it's a perfect replica XM312 .50 cal machine gun just on a bigger scale. I thought the alliance pact said…"

"It never said nothin about duplicating human technology to Autobot technology I just ain't allowed to build ya'll weapons from our tech showin you something you already know isn't breakin the rules. Sides this can only be attached to an Autobot no human could EVER use this." He argued

"How would you attach it?" She asked

"With its size a mech like me could mount it hear." He said tapping his forearm for emphasis where his own cannons rested deactivated and in their subchambers

"And someone like Bumblebee or Sideswipe?" she asked

"Sideswipe's frame is too delicate he's built fer whippin and zig zaggin round this would just weigh him down and his frame oughta crack from the vibrations of the fire. Bee though could hand it as a shoulder mount for a short amount of time. I actually designed it for Optimus." He said

"Awesome." She said her hands instantly going into the wires and fiddling around

"Hey now….be careful….don't..WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He cried

Alexis laughed "I'm just looking."

"You look with yer optics not your servos get outta there." He snapped

"Easy big guy." She said completely ignoring him

"Alexis…it took me months ta build that don't ya go messin with anythin!" he growled

"I don't work with weapons systems just engines don't worry." She said kneeling down and laying on her back and sliding under it like it was merely just a car.

"What are ya doin then?" He asked not amused

"Looking! I'm using that curiosity you seem to be so fond of." She teased

"Slag it femme." He cursed leaning on the table knowing it was no use.

His optics focused on her carefully and he knew by watching her hands she wasn't really doing any harm. Ironhide was just naturally defensive about his weapons he usually built them from scratch. His comrades joked and said that they were like his sparklings. In a way they almost were.

"Hey Ironhide back to the femme thing you have females right?" she asked crawling out from under the cannon

"Yep but their almost extinct thanks to Megatron." He groused

"The triplets Arcee, Elita, and Chromia are all females?" She asked

"Right? Where ya goin with this Alexis?"

"Well then can you reproduce? Somehow slowly start repopulating your civilization?" she asked curious

If Ironhide could have blushed he would have. He wasn't ashamed of interfacing or anything akin to it but having to explain it to an alien species was.

"Th-that's more a question ya should be askin Ratchet not me." He stuttered

Alexis smiled "Sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"A little."

"Did you ever have a femme?" She asked

Ironhide took a quick intake into his filtering systems and flexed his servos. "I-I still do."

"Really!" Alexis asked curious

"It-its Chromia but cause of the fightin we don't get much time for…what you humans call romance and stuff. We're soldiers first and foremost."

Alexis' face fell "Oh. I'm sorry but I can understand that's part of the reason why I don't have a husband right now."

"Oh? Ya had yerself a male did ya?" Ironhide asked

The came to the end of his worktable and sat down dangling her legs over the side. "Yes. I loved him very much too but we both wanted different things in our lives."

"Soldiers have it tough when it comes to things like that." He echoed her melancholy tone

"His name was Jason he was a pilot. He always made me laugh and were engaged to be married but he wanted me to quit my career just like that. Give it up and be a mother and have children I didn't want that."

"It wasn't right for him ta ask ya something like that when ya have worked so hard to get where ya are." Ironhide pointed

"My point exactly. So we fought and I gave him back his ring, threw it as his head actually, and he was deployed three years ago and that was the last time I saw him. I miss him sometimes."

"Whats done is done femme you remember that." Ironhide said softly

"I know. Still doesn't make the ache any less though. Do you feel that when it comes to Chromia?"

"All the time, if the cons knew we were…sweet on one another they'd use it against us. Its better for right now to just remain comrades we've waited 9 million years was a few more?" He asked grinning sarcastically

"You're lucky to live so long you can wait humans don't have that luxury."

"Time isn't everythin its cracked up ta be Alexis ya see a lot of things….and lose a lot of things like I told ya." Ironhide said

Somehow during the conversation he'd walked closer to the table hand resting beside her. Alexis fought the silly notion but something inside her drew her to do. She reached out touching his hand before looking at it biting her lip. He sensed her anxiousness and focused his Azure optics on her. Alexis gave a sigh before just draping her body on his hand wrapping her arms awkwardly anywhere they could fit and hugging him.

Ironhide chuckled softly turning his hand over and scooping her gently into his palms. She hugged his thumb this time instead pressing her face to the cool metal.

"I feel like a kid again clinging to you like this."

"It's a'right. Annabelle Lennox used ta do the same thing." He said nostalgia coming over him

"Captain Lennox's daughter?" she asked curiously

"Yep. Little terror that one was growing up here, there, and everywhere it was hard to keep and eye on her. Looks like her femme creator on the outside but acts like Lennox. I can't tell ya how many times she got in ta trouble." He chuckled

"I wish I had had you more like that." Alexis said feeling a bit jealous

"Well ya got me now Alexis."

She smiled at him "Corny ass." She giggled letting go of his thumb.

Ironhide chuckled "These cannons say otherwise missy."

Alexis smiled sitting in his palm and they talked the rest of the afternoon together.


End file.
